


Can I marry you, your family and your name?

by luversd



Series: SuperCorp Adventures [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: Lena's been struggling with the Luthor name since forever and Kara wants to show her she has nothing to be afraid of anymore because she changed it into something good.





	Can I marry you, your family and your name?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Captivate' by Miki Ratsula  
> Supercorp established relationship, lots of fluff, Supergirl still works at the DEO
> 
> Hope you enjoy, drop a comment or a kudos if you do and let's hope we see more of Kara and Lena's relationship (and less of Lames) next year! x
> 
> The characters belong to the CW and DC Comics.  
> All mistakes are mine.

It was a typical Sunday morning at the Danvers' household, or more accurately, apartment-hold. The yellow sun rays cut through the cold mist and the window glass, offering minimal warmth and light to the resident in apt. 4A. Kara Danvers was laying in bed, awake but with her eyes closed. There was a smile on her face as she turned to her side, expecting to see a certain raven haired lady next to her, but when she opened her eyes, there were only sheets keeping her company. She frowned at the emptiness and patted the cotton bedding to make sure her girlfriend wasn't hiding underneath it. Unsurprisingly, she wasn't. Kara sighed and climbed out of bed, wondering if she would ever get to experience the 'waking up at 11:30 am on a Sunday morning with the love of your life'-Tumblr cliché, instead of the usual 'waking up at 6 am on a Sunday morning because a cat got stuck in a tree' or the less frequent, but still occurring 'waking up on a Sunday morning with the love of your life making a conference call about an important business deal because powerful businesswomen apparently don't rest, even on Sundays.' And there she stood gloriously in the dog pyjamas Kara had gifted her on their first Christmas together, negotiating with whomever was on the other end of the call.

The blonde watched with her arms crossed from the doorway, as Lena Luthor, ruthless CEO/girlfriend of Kara Danvers, paced around the spacious room. It was another ten minutes before she finally hung up the phone and rubbed her temples as she stood over the kitchen counter.

'That sounded brutal,' Kara spoke up, before making an entrance.

Lena turned around to face the approaching figure, 'you startled me. I'm sorry you had to hear that, love.' She offered a small smile to the superhero who had jumped up on the island and was gesturing her to come closer.

'Don't apologise for doing your job,' the reporter instructed, 'ever. To anyone. Not even to me, because you have every right to be a powerful woman who puts her career first just as much as the next businessman does.' She led a strand of hair that had come loose from the Luthor's messy ponytail behind her ear before leaning in to kiss her lover. The green eyed woman sighed against her lips, a small part of the tension coming free from her body.

As they pulled away, the Kryptonian gently started massaging her shoulders. 'You seem... stressed,' she commented with concern, although stressed was a colossal understatement of how the L-Corp CEO was feeling.

'I'm frustrated is all,' Lena denied as she closed her eyes, feeling the knots come undone under Kara's strong hands.

'Lena,' Kara prompted softly, knowing it was more than just 'frustration'.

'It was a close friend of one of the old board members,' she disclosed. 'We had a deal but he wanted to pull out after he had a chat with his friend. He said he didn't trust I would keep my end of the contract, and he unnecessarily pointed out that Lex was a great businessman before he went bonkers. I guess he's expecting me to do the same before he gets his promised share of gold. It's absurd really, how he thinks I'll just snap like my darling brother.'

Her poker face was impeccable and her voice didn't give away any of the pain she was feeling, but her girlfriend knew her better than that. Kara knew she was hurting, over her lost sibling, her family name. She knew that the Luthor name followed her around like a curse with no counter spell and that she was tired of having to prove herself to the world over and over again. It didn't matter if she had done a thousand good deeds, they would only remember the one misstep she had made. Thus worked the human brain. But she needed the raven haired woman to see that there was no jinx, no voodoo magic in the air because of everything she had accomplished. She had singlehandedly changed the face of Luthor-Corp, starting with its name and the company's values.

'Lena, babe, that d-bag has clearly been living under a rock because yes, there was a time when the Luthor name didn't exactly stand for roses and rainbows, but that time is over.' Kara lifted her lover's chin so they would be eye-to-eye instead of eye-to-chest. 'You have changed how the world sees you and your company. When parents hear Lena Luthor, they think of the brilliant scientist who cured and cared for their sick children. When aliens hear your name, they think of the human who fought for their rights despite the backlash and the hate crimes. The people will always remember you as the strong woman who was brave enough to stand by her belief to make the world a better place. And you have, sweetheart. You have done your best and I'm so proud of you.' The hero pressed her lips against the other woman's forehead before adding, 'every name has a history and a legacy. The Luthor history isn't the best, but your legacy, by Rao, it is one of peace and justice. Of hope and equality. You're truly incredible, and you have nothing to be ashamed of.'

'You didn't tell me you were a telepath,' Lena mumbled in the reporter's pjs.

Kara grinned over her girlfriend's head, 'I'm not. I just know you.'

'And thank God you do,' the other lady replied, visibly relieved that the blonde gets her.

'You're a tough nut to crack, but you're definitely worth the effort,' the hero told her truthfully. 'Do you trust me?'

'Flattering,' Lena commented impartially, she still had some trouble accepting compliments but Kara had gotten used to it, so she decided to shower her with compliments until she started to believe them. 'And of course I trust you, darling.'

'Then trust that I'm telling the truth.'

'I trust that you're telling your truth, sweets, but you have an optimistic, almost idealistic view of the world,' the businesswoman explained, 'whilst I-'

'Have a pessimistic, self-deprecating one?' The Kryptonian raised an eyebrow and looked unimpressed.

'I was going for realistic, but what's the difference?' The raven haired woman shrugged her shoulders indifferently.

'The difference is, your doubts and insecurities are distorting reality, and therefore are not qualified to tell you how things really are. I'm not saying your fears aren't valid, but they're clouding your view. You're truly marvellous and you don't even realise your worth,' the reporter caressed the Luthor's cheek. 'Building your confidence is a working progress and you've come so far since the first day we met, but you know just as well as I do that you're brilliant. Don't repress your pride because it's your time to shine,' Kara kissed the top of her head before jumping off the furniture.

'Thank you, Kara. You know I do believe in my abilities as a scientist and as a businesswoman most of the time,' Lena considered honestly. 'That phone call put me off, it brought back a lot of memories from when I had just moved here. It felt like everyone was against me and I felt so powerless, but you were there. You believed in me, your faith in me never faltered, and for that I will be eternally grateful. Now it's my turn to return the favour, so I believe you when you say the world has changed, and that my last name isn't automatically associated with bloodshed and madness. You're right. My mind is working against me and I can't see the proper picture, so I trust you, my love. How could I not when you have X-ray vision,' she gave Kara a playful smile before pulling her in for a hug.

'You need me and I need you. You're like potstickers and puppies,' the Super analogised happily. 'They're both vital to my existence.'

 

Later that day

The couple had done literally nothing but sit around all day, holed up in their own little world in Kara's apartment, only interrupting their tranquil repose when Supergirl was needed in the city.

It had been almost an hour since the superhero had been called in to stop a speeding train from running off its rails, but Kara still hadn't moved from the position she had landed in on her couch. She had successfully managed to grab the TV remote without having to get up and she had flipped through the channels, stopping to watch the news to make sure there hadn't been any casualties during her mission and to watch Friends. When the television couldn't entertain her any longer, she turned it off and averted her gaze towards her girlfriend on the other side of the small table.

Lena had her nose in a book and the Kryptonian was surprisedly delighted to find out she was reading 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'. The blonde stared lovingly at the CEO, feeling incredibly happy and lucky with her life.

'I can feel you staring,' the raven haired woman spoke up before looking up from her book. She cocked an eyebrow as she waited for the reporter to explain herself, a soft smile gracing her lips at the look of adoration she was receiving. 

'You're beautiful,' Kara told her sincerely before using her super speed to reach her lover. With her hands on the armrests, she leaned forward to come face to face with the Luthor, 'and I love you.' Their lips connected in a sweet kiss, making them both smile giddily and pull away shortly after. 'You're such a nerd,' the alien commented, referring to the businesswoman's reading choice. 

'Says the one who has speed-read all of the Harry Potter books at least a thousand times,' Lena retorted playfully. 

The Danvers sister grinned at the statement which both of them knew wasn't too far from the truth, and in that moment she realised how much she needed the green eyed lady's presence in her life. It wasn't like an addiction, no, it was more instinctual than that. Lena had slowly but surely become a piece of her she couldn't, she didn't want to, live without, and her mind flashed to the precious mineral hidden in her bedroom drawer. She kissed the Luthor's lips before straightening up. 'I'm going to change, I'll be back in a sec.'

'Mmkay,' Lena nodded and watched the hero walk away before she picked up the hardback and continued her reading session.

Meanwhile, Kara Danvers was actively freaking out in the other room. She had changed into some casual clothing because she wanted to keep this natural and just go with the flow, yet she was pacing back and forth with the piece of jewellery held carefully between her fingers. Without a script or any idea of how it was going to turn out, she forced herself back into the living room, her heart somersaulting in her chest at what was coming next. 

The Kryptonian took a deep breath and stepped forward, halting in front of her girlfriend, who finished the page before putting Harry down for the second time in ten minutes. 

'Kara?' Lena furrowed her brows in concern. She held her hand out as an invitation for the flustered reporter to come sit on her lap, but the blonde didn't move. The CEO sat up properly once she realised something serious was happening and tilted her head as she patiently waited for her girlfriend to say whatever she wanted to say.

Kara took the woman's hand and stared into her green eyes as she got down on one knee, offering a nervous smile to the shocked businesswoman. 'Here goes. Lena, babe, you are the love of my life. You are my sun, my moon and everything in between. I can't predict the future, but I know I'll be alright no matter what happens as long as you're by my side. You're my weakness and my strength, and I-, I want to spend the rest of my life waking up next to you, learning every part of you. I want to love you at your best and at your worst, so Lena Kieran Luthor, will you marry me?'

Wide green eyes were staring down at the superhero, a mixture of fear and excitement painted on the MIT graduate's face. Once she found her voice, she uttered a stunned 'are you sure?', as if she couldn't believe her girlfriend of three years would propose to her. 

'Of course I'm sure,' Kara assured confidently, 'I'm in love with you, Lena. I have been since the day we met and I will always be until the day I die.'

'And you're willingly marrying into the Luthor family, where everybody's lost their minds and has tried to kill you at least once in their lifetime?' The CEO still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that someone could love her despite everything her family had done, especially someone like Kara Danvers/Supergirl who stood for everything that was good and hopeful.

'As long as you're willing to put up with the House of El and the Danvers family,' the Super countered, still knelt down with the ring held out between the two of them.

'El mayarah,' the young Luthor finally said. Her eyes shone with unshed tears of happiness and she felt dizzy at the prospect of having found a love that would stand the test of time, against all odds. Never in a million years would she have thought she'd be lucky enough to find love like this, not when she first met the reporter, and definitely not on those lonely nights she had spent dreaming of another life where she wasn't burdened by her family name. 

Kara stood up sporting a Chesire grin, and after glancing at her lover to confirm this was what she had meant and receiving a small nod, she slipped the diamond ring onto the raven haired woman's finger.

'El mayarah,' the Kryptonian promised. Their foreheads were touching and the blonde had her eyes closed, as if she was meditating, but the smiles on their faces were ever-present. 

'I love you, Kara Zor-El Danvers,' Lena conveyed passionately before closing the distance between their mouths. She pulled the alien onto her lap and wrapped her arms tightly around the strong body. Lack of oxygen on her part forced them to break apart, and the billionaire studied the priceless mineral on her engagement ring with genuine curiosity. 'This is beautiful, where did you get this from?' 

When she asked the question, Lena Luthor was expecting a response like Tiffany & Co., or maybe a local jeweller. Instead, she got, 'Jupiter.'

Her eyebrows shot up questioningly, prompting the other woman to explain herself. 'Back on Krypton, my father would take me on day trips to other planets to study the different soils and to teach me about the stars in the galaxy. One of those trips was to Jupiter, and when we got there, it started to rain diamonds, so naturally I took one home, and I've kept it with me ever since. I figured this would be the perfect occasion to break it out since I can't afford to buy one of those with my reporter's salary,' the Kryptonian narrated nostalgically and ended the story with a playful jab at her broke self. 

The Luthor heir was speechless. Kara had recounted the memory as if it wasn't a big deal, as if it were perfectly natural to give her a one of a kind, priceless gem from outer space. The jewel held a sentimental value to the daughter of Krypton, yet she didn't hesitate to gift it to Lena. That was what made it even more precious. 

'Thank you,' the L-Corp owner looked at the blonde intently, making Kara blush at the undivided attention. 'This is worth so much more than any diamond on Earth, or on any planet, and this means more to me than you realise. It's perfect, you're perfect.' 

'Perfect,' the Super reiterated brightly, 'because you deserve nothing less than that.' 

'Come here,' Lena pulled her into a warm hug, feeling giddy and filled with love for the woman in her arms. 'You're a cheeseball,' she mumbled adoringly in the blonde hair.

'It's a good thing you're not lactose intolerant then,' Kara returned, sounding unjustifiably proud of her joke. 

Her fiancée buried her head in her neck and sighed at her lover's humour. 'That was terrible, Kara.'

'I disagree,' the reporter retorted positively, 'but you're in luck. You get to hear all my 'terrible' jokes for the rest of your life!'

Lena detached herself from her wife-to-be with fake horror written all over her face. 'Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?'

'Hey! Be nice,' the hero pouted adorably as she snuggled closer to the Luthor. 'Otherwise, I'm calling off the engagement,' she threatened without making an effort to sound like she actually meant it. Both ladies knew that was never going to happen.

Still, Lena nodded and heeded the warning. 'I'm sorry, you're the most hilarious person I know and it would be a privilege to marry someone with so many great jokes up their sleeve,' she declared seriously. 

Kara smiled contentedly as she settled in a comfortable position in the CEO's lap, 'that's more like it.' The green eyed woman shook her head affectionally and kissed the top of the blonde's head before reaching for the Harry Potter book that had been moved to the side for the proposal.

'Read for me?' The Kryptonian requested softly, feeling sleepy despite having done considerably less compared to her usual workday. 

The young businesswoman gladly obliged and picked up where she left off, quietly reading the passage out loud where the Weasley twins gave the Marauder's map to Harry Potter.


End file.
